Arczero
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Arczero is the son of Zane and Pixel. He is the current Elemental Master of Ice and the resident Nindroid of the Tech Ninja. History: Early Life: Arczero was brought online sometime after the Ninja had settled down. His mother vanished soon after without a trace and was raised by his father alone. He was be gifted the Elemental Power of Ice from his father and trained to use it. He would soon be recruited by Lloyd to join the Tech Ninja. Necromancer Rampage: Arczero would see his first action when Ochukras the Serpent escaped the Never-Realm and begin to resume his original plans. He would proceed to aid in fighting against The Resurrected and was present when Lydia unlocked her control over Golden-Power. Tech Children: Arczero would soon find himself facing the most difficult foe he had ever encountered when Lady Tech and her Children of Tech emerged to terrorise Ninjago. He would uncover what had happened to his mother and was damaged by it greatly. He was comforted by Zarah. Tournament of Elements: Having gained closure on his mother's fate. Arczero was supportive of Zarah when they were invited to take part in the Annual Tournament of Elements. He was the only one to know beforehand that Zarah's life was not as the others thought. Knowing that family was often the closest bond, he and Berlin convinced Zarah to reconcile with Kai. He would later tale the news of Kai's death to his father. Facing the Slavers: Arczero would soon travel with the other Tech Ninja to the Dark Island where they would fight against the Tar'nok Slavers. He, like the others, was captured by them and forced to watch as Zarah and Zar'jan the Brutal fought in single combat. He was present when Zarah unlocked her true potential. The Forgotten People: Arczero would provide aid in the fight against The Awoken Prince and The Forgotten People before be taken out of action and having to await a new body. The Monoliths: Arczero soon travelled with the others down into the depths of Ninjago in order to discover the source of the sudden earthquakes. They discovered a hidden world locked in a civil war. He would aid The Monolithic King for a short while before he, Belrin and Zarah were trapped deeper within Ninjago and discovered an ancient prophecy foretelling the return of The Bringer of Doom. Training Simulation: Arczero would be responsible for aiding his father in setting up the scenario for his team's training simulation and was paired up with Samurai X for the duration. He would fight against Chimera. A Molten Shock: Months after the training simulation, Arczero would soon provide aid in the fight against the Molten Electrocution. He would soon require a new body after loosing his old body to King Electro. He was concerned by the warning of The Bringer of Doom's coming. Family Legacy: Arczero would be with his father when the Fire Oni returned. He would work to defend the Temple of Airjitzu against the Fire Oni. The Dark Mage: Arczero would aid the others in the fight against Hur'Draal Oni'Wise and a corrupted Zarah. He was content to believe that the influence Hur'Draal had over Zarah would wear off over time but started to grow concerned after a year when his initial belief hadn't come true. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Arczero, much like his father and mother, is a calculating and crafty person who often uses superior knowledge to work out issues or determine certain actions. He is also rather informed on emotions and provides a source of emotional information. Weapons: Arczero often wields two daggers in combat, but he has been known to employ a katana when needed.Category:Tech Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Masters of Ice Category:Male Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Robots/Nindroids Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe